Yuno Gasai vs. Kaede (Elfen Lied)
Description Future Diary vs. Elfen Lied. Pink-haired girl vs. Pink-haired girl. Psychotic Yandere vs. Edgy Yangire! Step right in to witness two crazy Anime girls slaughter each other in a battle to the DEATH! Interlude Boomstick: You know, Wiz? Pick-haired Anime girls are always a mixed bag: they’re either the cutest and most innocent fictional girls ever. Or the most PSYCHOTIC FREAKS YOU COULD EVER ENCOUNTER. Wiz: Like Yuno Gasai, Future Diary’s Goddess of Time & Space and one of Anime’s most beloved Yanderes. Boomstick: Or Kaede, Elfen Lied’s Queen Diclonius, and one of Anime’s most beloved Yangires. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Yuno Gasai Kaede Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle A long and cloudy day to say. That what was in Yuno Gasai's and Yukiteru Amano's minds. They had just finished creating a new universe and they were walking casually for a date. Secretly, Yukiteru wanted to surprise Yuno at the end of the date by proposing to her. Unfortunately, Even the universe that they created seemed to refuse this to happen for some reason. Yuno looked at her Yukki and saw him deep in his thoughts and a little bit troubled. She then patted his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him look at her as she smiled. "What's wrong Yukki?" Yuno asked softly. Yukiteru just smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh.. It's nothing. I'm just sad due to the fact that the weather is bad here. Sorry if the date is too shabby, even in 7 pm" Yukiteru said. "Don't worry. i'm not sad. So far, the date is great" Yuno said with a cheerful smile, making Yukiteru smile warmly at her. They were eventually snapped out of their daydreaming when suddenly, an explosion happened at one of the buildings and it fell and crashed into the ground. "W-what was that?" Yuno asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good. We must investigate" Yukiteru said while looking at Yuno with a serious look, making Yuno adapt the same look as her lover. They then nodded to each other, before reaching to their pockets and each one of them took out a reddish-orange rhombus-shaped jewel with a strange golden symbol carved into it. The jewel glowed intensely, covering the forms of both Yukiteru and Yuno. The glowing faded after mere moments, revealing Yukiteru and Yuno, now clad in black clocks with long sleeves and tattered ends at the bottom of it, along with hoodies on the cloaks. Yukiteru's hair also became taller until it reached his waist. "I will go to see any survivors. You go see the cause, Yuno" Yukiteru said making Yuno nod before they flied to where the destroyed building was. Meanwhile, A woman with short pink hair and a black and purple dress was walking slowly with a blank, but scary expression on her face. Around her was mangled corpses and limbs scattered everywhere. Concrete of a large building was around her as well. "I hate humans..." The woman said coldly. "Hey! You!" A girly voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Yuno glaring at her. "Who are you...? You look human..." She asked coldly and slowly to a confused Yuno, who regained her composure and glared at her. She could feel malice from the girl. If she could kill all of those people, then she could aim to kill her Yukki as well! No! She won't allow this to happen. Suddenly, a giant white ball with golden decorations bursted from the concrete behind Yuno and floated beside her. Lucy saw this and raised an eyebrow. "You may look human, but you don't look like one. I advise you to stay out of my way..." Lucy said threatening Yuno. "Don't even think that i would be fazed by you. I won't let you kill people here, especially my Yukki! Actually, I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!" Yuno exclaimed yelling the last part before her face turned into that of a crazy physcopath before she raised her right arm and pointed at Lucy, making the giant ball fly at high speeds towards Lucy. Lucy, seeing this, smirked. "You don't know who you are fucking with, bitch..." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years